Festival of Flight
The Festival of Flight took place in August 2009 and was caused by the need to replace the windows in the Cave. Part of this party takes place on the Tallest Mountain, but only members can access it. When interviewing Gary the Gadget guy in The Club Penguin Times, he pointed out that the solution to fix the windows in the Cave is to lift Club Penguin out of the water. The Festival of Flight was held between August 14–20, 2009. Gary waddled around during the party. Free Items *Green Propeller Cap (non-members) *Jetpack (members only) History This party all started when Gary the Gadget Guy had pointed out that the Cave windows were worn out and were leaking. He had said that having a Water Party would be too dangerous, So Gary started making plans for Club Penguin to be lifted in the air. Later on, in the newspaper, Gary posted his solution to fixing the Windows - lifting Club Penguin into the air via giant balloon - then when they had been replaced, he would gently lower Club Penguin down into the water. Decorations Town *Nothing but a few balloons and sign that said Festival of Flight Beach *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. Cave *When you click on the lights, they go off then come back on, . Cove *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. Dock *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. *Where the Hydro Hopper tubes usually are, there was a tube transport that shoots tubes at high speeds with the boat waiting on the water at sea level. Iceberg *You could see the entire island aloft. Trivia *In one of the activities in 101 Days of Fun, it is mentioned that they want some users to send the Club Penguin Team a picture of a toy penguin preparing for this party for Penguins Around The World. *The login screen showed that the Lighthouse had a propeller on the top. *Many penguins pretended to jump off the edge of the island. *Many penguins thought it would be the main party again in August 2010 but that turned out to be the Mountain Expedition. *A Card-Jitsu card has been based on the Festival Of Flight. *So Far,this has been the only festival of flight. However when emailed about the cave windows leaking again, Club penguin said there might possibly be another. Gallery Sneek Peeks Clubpenguinflight.jpg Flightpartybanner.gif Construction for the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Beaconofthebeacon.png|The Beacon during the construction. File:Hotofair.png|The Forest during the construction. File:Beachfofconstruction.png|The Beach during construction. File:Snowfortsfofconstruction.png|The Snow Forts during construction. File:FOFtownbuild.png|The Town during construction. File:FOFdockbuild.png|The Dock during construction. File:FOFplazabuild.png|The Plaza during construction. Party Photos File:fof1.png|Iceberg File:fof2.png|Town File:fof3.png|Night Club, button untouched File:fof4.png|Night Club, button touched File:fof5.png|Snow Forts File:fof6.png|Plaza File:fof7.png|The Forest is where you will find the Hot Air Balloon. File:fof8.png|Cove File:fof9.png|The Dock is where you will find the Breeze Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that generates wind for three kites to fly. File:fof10.png|Beach File:fof11.png|Beacon File:Tele.jpg|Beacon Telescope File:fof12.png|Ski Village File:fof13.png|The Ski Mountain is where you will find the Cloud Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that turns images into clouds. File:fof14.png|Pool File:Ballowride1.jpg|Hot Air Balloon File:Tallest mountain.png|Tallest Mountain, only accessed by members who went on the Balloon Ride. Music *Music for most places *Hot Air Balloon Ride + Tallest Mountain Music *Night Club Music Category:Parties Category:Festival of Flight Category:Parties of 2009 Category:Events Category:2009 Category:Gary the Gadget Guy